


A Different Kind of Debriefing

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete Smut, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The team gets here in ten minutes..." He heard a voice say as a hand comes around him and starts palming his crotch. "So you better get me off quick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Debriefing

"The team gets here in ten minutes..." He heard a voice say as a hand comes around him and starts palming his crotch. "So you better get me off quick."

He can feel himself blush immediately as his cock rapidly hardens. Times like this always reminded him that dating Tony Stark would never be boring.

"Mmm, you're so easy to turn on." The voice murmured as he continued to stroke him. He felt Tony's lips ghost across his neck before sucking a mark. He moaned at the feeling and hoped the mark would fade before the meeting started. "Gonna mark you, so when everyone gets here, they'll know who you belong to..." He hears him murmur before unzipping his pants and shoving them and his underwear to the floor.

He can feel the adrenaline race through his veins as he feels the cold air of the conference room against his naked skin. He can't believe he's half naked in a S.H.I.E.L.D. debriefing room or how much it turns him on.

"Look how hard you are for me, anytime I want." Tony says as he gives him a few tugs. 

"Mmm Tony." He hears himself moan, amazed at how desperate and rough he sounds.

"Yeah, you love this don't you." He can practically hear the smirk in the man's voice. "Who would ever think Captain America would be so needy for this, such a slut for this." His cock jerks at this, those filthy words coming from the other man's mouth.

He suddenly feels Tony's fingers at this entrance, slick and teasing.

"Mmm, Tony please." He practically wines. 

"Hmm, please what baby." As Tony teasingly traces a finger around his entrance.

"Please, I need more, I need you-" He cuts off as a finger suddenly enters him. 

"You know what, normally I'd tease you more, keep you on edge, make you beg for it." He says as he roughly withdrawls his finger before thrusting back in with two. "But we don't really have time for that, do we?"

He can't contain the moans that escape, his blood pumping at the thought of getting caught.

"Yeah, I bet you love it, the risk of getting caught, knowing they could walk in at any time." Tony says as he pulls out his fingers, before lining up his slicked cock. "They'd walk in and see what a little slut you are." He says before roughly thrusting into him.

"Fuck!" He can't help but shout at the sudden intrusion, knowing he was still tight enough he'd feel every thrust. 

"That's right, moan for me baby." Tony says before pulling out quickly and thrusting right back in. "Scream for me, let everyone know what a dirty slut you are." A hot flash like lightning races through his veins at these words, he knows Tony takes advantage of how much he loves dirty talk.

"Think you can get me off in time?" Tony murmurs against his skins as he fucks him even faster. "Cause if they walk in, I won't stop. I won't stop fucking you. They'll watch as I fuck you, hear how you'll beg for it, what a dirty little slut you are. What a good little whore their precious Captain America is."

He can feel his body teetering on the edge, feel himself coming undone at Tony's words.

"Mmm Tony!" He moans.

"That's right, let everyone know who you belong to." He orders as he pounds into him even harder, hitting that spot inside of him that made him cry out in pleasure.

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" He cries out as he cums, feeling Tony cum inside of him as he clenches around him.

The room is suddenly silent except for their mixed heavy breathing, both of them lost in their own bliss.

"You have a hell of a sense of timing." He finally murmurs as both men clean up the best they can.

"Couldn't make it through this meeting with Fury when all I could do was thinking about fucking you, so really its all your fault." 

"I'm so sorry Stark." He says as he finally turns around to meet the genius's eyes. He leans in and puts his mouth right next to his ear and whispers "I'll have to find some way to make it up to you later."

He can hear the other man's breath catch at this, "That's hardly fair Rogers." He mutters roughly before grabbing his neck and kissing him viciously.

"Just cause you're dating, doesn't mean we all wanna see you two macking out!" They hear a voice yell as the door opens.

"You're just jealous Barton." Tony spits right back at the archer.

"Sit down and shut up Stark." Director Fury yells as he enters the room. "And nice hickies Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
